


Two Can Play This Game

by WhatTheGale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, no wendingo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheGale/pseuds/WhatTheGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when Chris and Josh are hanging out, Chris discovers something he didn't know about Josh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play This Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess I actually wrote a fanfic where Josh has a hair pulling kink…. Yeah that’s basically it (give in to sin kids)

It started out as an average day at the Washington mansion. It was early afternoon when Josh woke up to the sound of his bedroom door closing, and as he looked up from underneath his bed sheets he saw none other than his best friend Chris standing in the doorway, also looking like he had just woke up not too long ago, hair sticking up in different directions.

“Sorry bro didn’t mean to wake you.” Chris apologized, “Hannah needed some help with lunch, so I offered a hand.”

“Oh really, did you burn everything then?” Josh laughed, knowing Chris was an awful cook, “You could’ve just woke me up you know.” The Washington boy sat up, stretching his arms.

“Who says I didn’t. You were in a deep sleep man. Didn’t even stir when I got up or when Hannah yelled up the stairs.” Chris told him sitting down at the end of the bed, right beside Josh’s feet and yawning.

Josh didn’t say anything back, he was busy trying to get out of the bed, the sound of food was very appealing at the moment. He stood up, looking around for some bottoms since he was only wearing boxers. He ended u putting on a pair of sweat pants that was mixed in with the clothing half hazardly scattered around Josh’s bedroom floor. Chris let out a bit of a chuckle as he noticed Josh’s hair; a single strand was stuck up.

“What, do I have something on my face or something?” Josh asked turning to look at Chris. Chris shook his head no while getting up and walking over.

“Nah, bro. Just this.” Chris replies tugging a little bit harder than necessary on the piece of hair. Josh instantly froze letting out a shaky breath. “Oh sorry did that hurt?”

Josh turned to look at Chris, a red tint on he’s cheeks, “Just don’t do it again, okay bro.” Chris stared at his friends flushed cheeks and eyes and understood what had just happened. Josh had liked it when he pulled his hair, like a kink or something.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry dude; I swear I won’t do it again!” Chris apologized, a blush now on his face as well.

“Cochise, it’s fine.” Josh told his friend while walking to his bedroom door, “Now, let’s go eat some of that lunch!” Chris followed him, still slightly embarrassed. But, by the end of lunch, the two boys had completely forgotten about the ordeal.

* * *

 

It had been a good few months since the incident that happened in Josh’s bedroom and hadn’t been mentioned since.  A small group of the friends including Josh, Chris, Hannah, Beth, and Sam were hanging out at the Washington’s. They were setting up for a Halloween party later on that night and Josh had been adamant about decorating since Halloween was his favorite holiday and he was getting quite good at making scary props.

“Hey Josh, where do you want these skeletons at?” Sam asked holding up a few bloodied skeletons hanging from string.

“Put them up in the entrance,” Josh answered as he was putting some fake guts in a bowel to put in the middle of the snacks table.

“Is all of this really necessary, Josh?” Beth questioned holding up a bag of fake eyeballs, “What are you even planning on doing with these?”

“Those are to put in the drinks!” Josh replied as if it should be obvious, “And of course it’s necessary.” Beth rolled her eyes before walking off to put the eyes back in the kitchen.  

“Hey Josh, anything else you need me to do?” Chris asked walking back up to his friend, already finishing hanging up some decorations in harder to reach places.

“No, not just yet.” Josh answered, “I’ll tell you when I find something.” Josh hadn’t really paid much attention to his friend as he was still trying to make the guts in the bowl look perfect, spraying some fake blood on it.

“Okay then, call me when you need me.” Chris told him, taking a step backwards, not realizing that there was something on the floor. As soon as his foot hit the sign that read, ‘time to get spooky’, he felt himself falling backwards. Quickly Chris tried to grab a hold of something to stop his fall; he reached out planning on grabbing the back of Josh’s shirt but unfortunately got a handful of his hair instead. Chris panicked as he saw Josh completely freeze and swore he heard Josh’s breath hitch and maybe even a small groan, letting go of his friend’s hair and falling flat on the floor with a loud oomph.

“Oh my God, Chris! Are you okay?” Sam instantly asked him, sounding concerned.

Josh still stood completely still as Chris sat up in the floor, holding a hand to the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess. Sure did hurt though.” Chris replied saying the last bit quieter than the rest.

“What was that noise?” Chris heard one of the twins call from the other room.

“Nothing, Chris was just being clumsy again!” Sam called back and Chris would’ve defended himself if he hadn’t noticed Josh still being frozen.

“Josh, bro. I am so fucking sorry. I tried to grab your shirt, I swear!” Chris desperately explained, quickly standing.

Josh turned to him, face even more flushed then last time. “It’s fine! I- uh, I just need to decorate the uh- the kitchen, be right back.” Josh quickly exited the room and Sam walked over to Chris.

“What’s up with him?” Sam asked curiously.

“What!” Chris exclaimed, “Nothing at all, he just has to decorate the kitchen.” Sam stared at him a little longer.

“Then what did you apolo- Oh my gosh, you grabbed his hair when you where falling. Does Jo-“Sam started before Chris shushed her. Sam continued lowering her voice, “A thing with his hair, is that why he was blushing?”

Chris just blushed in response, turning away from Sam’s questions. “He totally does, that’s hilarious!” Sam laughed for a minute, “I wonder if Hannah or Beth does?”

“Sam!” Chris stammered, “Just don’t talk about it okay.”

“Yeah alright.” Sam nodded, walking toward where the others were.

Chris stood in the middle of the living room, wondering when Josh would be back, wishing he had grabbed his shirt instead and cursing the decoration that was the cause of his problems. And desperately trying not to think about the sound that Josh had let out when Chris pulled his hair.

“Ow Sam! What the hell was that for?!” Chris distantly heard Hannah yell.

* * *

 

The next time it happened wasn’t too long after the party. Chris and Josh were hanging out in Chris’s backyard. They were, or really Chris was, raking the autumn leaves out of the yard at request of Chris’s mom. Josh had taking up with waiting until Chris cleared up a lot of leaves in a pile and then jumping in them much to Chris’s anger.

“Come on dude, that’s the third pile you’ve done that too, how old are you!?” Chris complained loudly

“I can’t help it, Cochise, the leaves were calling my name.” Josh replied from the pile, “They said “Josh please jump in us, pretty please!” what else was I suppose to do?”

“Maybe be considerate of all my hard work.” Chris grumbled under his breath. Josh laughed at that and stood up from the leaf pile, walking over to his friend and grabbing the rake from his hands.

“Come on dude, we have all day to clean them up. Have some fun.” And with that being said Josh pushed Chris backwards into a leaf pile.

“Not cool!” Chris yelled out from the ground, Josh just plopped down beside him.

“Yeah, it kinda was.” Josh remarked quietly with a smirk. Chris turned to him, giving Josh the best glare he could. The glare only lasted for a few seconds before Chris’s eyes got distracted, looking at Josh’s hair and the leaves that were in it. “What is it, bro?” Josh finally asked after awhile of watching Chris just stare at him.

“Oh, you just got a whole lot of leaves stuck in your hair.” Chris lifted his hand toward Josh for a second before quickly putting it back down remembering just why he shouldn’t be messing around in his friends’ hair.

“It’s fine.” Josh said rather casually, “It would actually help if you got em, since I can’t see all of them anyway.” Josh then turned to where Chris could see the back of his head.

Chris didn’t want to say anything to make this feel weird, so he just silently began to get the leaves from Josh’s hair. Gently moving his fingers though the strands, being careful not to pull or tug, not wanting Josh to tell him to stop. Chris didn’t really know why he didn’t want to stop, but tried not to think down that train of thought, fearing where he would end up.

After a good minute or two, Chris only had one more leaf to get out. Chris planned on getting it out like the rest but he felt a sudden urge to pull his friends hair, hoping to hear his breath hitch like before. And honestly that freaked Chris out, as he knew that that definitely should not be what he was thinking right now. After a moment hesitation, Chris grabbed the leaf with a bit of hair and pulled.

Josh’s breath stopped for a second, but Chris found himself whishing he would’ve pulled harder. He felt an urge to see just how messed up Josh could get from just this.

“Okay, that was the last one.” Chris said quickly getting up, trying to forget the urge he had just felt. “Are you going to help or what?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Josh mumbled, also standing.

The two cleaned the yard in record speed.

* * *

 

In the next month alone, Josh began to recognize a pattern. Every chance he could, Chris would pull and tug his hair and Josh was getting fed up with it.

Just the other morning, when they were talking before the first bell it had happened. They had been talking about plans this winter, once they had graduated and everything. And Chris had gotten this far away look in his eyes and suddenly reached up and pulled a strand of Josh’s hair, saying something about a bug in it before dashing away and leaving a very confused and slightly turned on Josh.

And Josh wasn’t stupid, he knew Chris was doing this on purpose, but he just couldn’t figure it out. Josh spends a whole lot of time just studying Chris when they hung out waiting for him to get that look on his face.

Josh Washington hit his breaking point that Friday at school. They were sitting in class; their last one of the day, and Chris had always sat behind him in it. Josh had been minding his own business when he suddenly felt a big strand of his hair getting yanked back. It had taken a whole lot for Josh to keep a loud gasp from coming out. Josh whipped around in his seat; face feeling like it was on fire from a mix of arousal and anger.

“Whoops, sorry my pencil slipped.” Chris meekly apologized, holding out a mechanical pencil, a strand of his hair still caught on the clip. 

It was at that moment that Josh knew he had to do something. And since Josh couldn’t just talk to Chris about it, he decided that if Chris wanted to play this game than so could he.

Back one or two years ago, Chris had told him some pretty embarrassing stuff while he was drunk. This information included two things that could turn him on.

And those two things were any kind of touching of his neck and people whispering really close to his ears. Josh decided two could play this game.

* * *

 

In the next week, Josh would casually touch Chris’s neck as many times as possible and each time Chris would get more and more red.

Josh would whisper as much as possible. When they would watch movies he would make sure to talk as low and as close as he could to Chris’s ear. Chris made a excuse halfway through the movie and didn’t come back for a good ten minutes.

And Chris fought back by coming up with more outrageous reasons to pull Josh’s hair, each time harder than the last. Eventually, even the rest of the group caught on to the obvious tension between the two friends, but they didn’t know why it was there.

Things were especially tense that next Saturday when the whole group was hanging out at Emily’s house, since her parents had gone on a weekend trip, to just hang out and party.

When Josh first arrived he had walked up to Chris and leaned in close to his ear. “Hey Cochise.” Josh whispered letting his breath hit Chris’s neck in the process, Chris let out of startled noise, blush instantly over taking his face.  Josh just walked off, acting like he didn’t notice.

The night continued on like this until it was about three am and the only sober person left was Beth who this gave people rides. Mike, Jessica, and Matt decided to stay at Emily’s, and the rest (Ashley, Sam, Chris, Josh and Hannah) were brought back to the Washington house. The girls split, Sam and Hannah going to Hannah’s room and Beth and Ash going to Beth’s room. Chris of course followed Josh to his room out of habit.

As soon as the pair reached Josh’s room they promptly passed out.

In the morning Josh was the first one to wake up, burning up from the combination of the covers, him still wearing all his clothes from last night and Chris snuggling up at his side. Josh was about to wake the other boy so he could get up but then got an idea.

Josh has always been the one who would take things a bit too far so it really shouldn’t have surprised Chris when he woke up the feeling of a tongue on his neck. At first he didn’t know what had woke him up but then felt Josh’s tongue slide up the side of his neck.

“J-josh!?” Chris asked in a shrill voice groaning in the middle of it. Josh knew that this is when he should’ve stopped but couldn’t, he wanted to see how far he could push this before Chris pushed him away. He was enjoying the way Chris had said his name.

Josh finished licking up his neck and began lightly sucking on it, nibbling every once in awhile. The only sounds that were coming out of Chris were heavy breathing and low moans.

Chris moved one hand up to the back of Josh’s head, grabbing a huge handful of it and squeezing as hard as he could, Josh stopped attacking Chris’s neck long enough to let out a moan of his own. The two made eye contact, both teens had flushed faces.

“W-what is this?” Chris asked still breathing heavily. “What are we doing right now?”

“I should be the one asking that question. You’re the one who couldn’t keep their hands out of my hair.” Josh replied, not sure what to think of the situation.

“I don’t know.” Chris answered honestly, “But, I don’t want to stop.” Josh’s breath hitched at the look on Chris’s face alone.

“No one told you too.” Josh Whispered against Chris’s ear.

In a blur, Josh had found himself being pinned under Chris, who was staring deep into his eyes. Josh reached up and slammed their mouths together with a sudden need to feel Chris’s lips on his own. Chris quickly slipped his tongue between Josh’s lips and took over the kiss. Josh wondered where Chris had learnt to be such a good kisser. They pulled away, both breathing heavily and Chris took this chance to bury one of his hands in Josh’s hair pulling as hard as he could without causing the other pain. Josh moaned, reaching for the hem of Chris’s shirt. Chris seemed to understand what Josh was trying to do as he pulled away and pulled his shirt and undershirt off, Josh took this opportunity to do the same with his own shirt.

They kissed again, slower than the first. Moving against each other’s lips carefully, tongues exploring one another’s mouths. Josh bucked his hips against Chris’s needing to feel some friction down there, paints feeling uncomfortably tight against his erection. Both boys let out a moan as their hips collided, breaking the kiss before their lips connected again, more desperate. Chris moved to where he was angled perfectly between Josh’s legs, they moved their hips in rhythm with each other.

Chris’s hand was tangled in Josh’s hair the other on moving up and down his sides. Josh was reaching his breaking point as he pulled away from Chris’s needy lips.

“I’m gonna-mmmm! “ Josh warned before placing his mouth back on Chris’s neck, biting and sucking wherever he could get too. Chris moved his hips at an even faster pace and Josh let out a loud moan, “DAmnitt, Chris!” and bit down on Chris’s neck. Chris bucked his hips a few more times before he too groaned out.

“J-Josh!” He moaned collapsing onto his friend, breathing heavily. The two meet in a sloppy kiss that turned into a slow, sensual one. After they broke apart, Chris buried his head in Josh’s neck, breathing in. Josh closed his eyes and the two of them laid there for a few minutes in the silence.

“So’” Josh broke the silence, “Are we gonna do that again?”

“I would hope so,” Chris said with a smile, “Cause that was pretty amazing.”

“Yeah.” Josh agreed with a light laugh. “We should probably get up soon though, before someone comes looking for us.” Chris leans up and quickly kisses Josh before standing.

Yeah, Josh could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> They then went downstairs where everyone kept giving them knowing looks (especially Sam). As Chris now had several hickeys running up his neck and Josh’s hair was a mess.


End file.
